Sirens
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus; Anthemoessa, Italy | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 4, plus opposable thumbs | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Sal Buscema | First = Sub-Mariner Vol 1 29 | HistoryText = Origins Sirens or naiads are beautiful yet dangerous creatures without souls, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They are the offspring of Phorcys and Ceto. Other sirens are the daughters of Achelous mating with Terpsichore. They were imprisoned by Demeter on Anthemoessa, in Italy. Hyborian Age The water nymph Miri was enslaved by Kezan Val and the Western Corsairs, who bound her to lure a score of ships onto the rocks with her Siren call. She helped Conan challenge him for the leadership of the Western Corsairs and was freed by the Cimmerian. She later repaid the debt by shipwrecking the Argossean Man of War led by King Thamos of Argos. It is unknown if Miri was a Siren, or if the Siren call was a power also possessed by Water Nymph. Odyssey On Odysseus' journey home to Ithaca from the Trojan War he had to pass the island of the Sirens. However he was curious as to what the Sirens sang to him, and so, on the advice of Circe, he had all of his men plug their ears with beeswax and tie him to the mast. He ordered his men to leave him tied tightly to the mast, no matter how much he would beg. When he heard their beautiful song, he ordered the sailors to untie him but they bound him tighter. When they had passed out of earshot, Odysseus demonstrated with his frowns to be released. Venus One ship, however, had a sorcerer on board the "Ancient One", and he stopped one "Siren" by transforming her into a complete being, "making her soul as beautiful as her physical form." Horrified by the destruction wrought by her actions, she forbade herself from speaking. She eventually found solace at a monastery, where she served the nunnery for over two years. Everyone believed that she was a mute servant girl, until she joined a chorus, and her voice filled the clergy with lust. She was then expelled from the nunnery for the scandal. Again wandering the world, the woman came to believe she was the immortal, beautiful, goddess Venus, imbued with the power of love. Her true nature and its terrible memories were repressed. 20th Century The Huntsman used the Sirens' call to lure Namor, the Sub-Mariner in and sap his will. This lead to a battle with the Atlantean and Hercules. The Siren now known as Venus was approached by FBI agent Jimmy Woo, and she agreed to join him and his allies in freeing President Eisenhower from the clutches of the Yellow Claw. These "G-Men" operated for six months, until the government decreed that the country wasn't ready to learn of such a super-team and its exploits. Modern Era Some construction workers accidentally released some Sirens that were trapped in a cave. Johnny Blaze entered a motorcycle race, but the race gets derailed by the Sirens. They took control of a missile convoy and planned to use to get vengeance on the Kronos who imprisoned them. They battled Ghost Rider they tried to use their hypnotic powers on him but failed but took the form of bird like creatures. Ghost Rider was able to defeat the Sirens and seal them back in their cave. This also releases the military people from their hypnosis in time to disarm the missile before it detonates. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * * Leucosia * Ligea * Parthenope * Venus | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/huntsman.htm#Sirens }} Category:Olympian Races Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Terpsichore Family Category:Phorcys Family Category:Ceto Family Category:Sirens